Driven By Fear
by tuesdayblues96
Summary: Bondage smut featuring Kames/Jagan/Kogan.


Kendall. Bound to James' bed. Gagged. Naked. James comes in. With a whip. Kendall's eyes widen and he starts to squirm and whimper. James slaps him and tells him to shut up. Kendall is now erect. James, wetting his index and middle finger with his mouth. Places them against Kendall's entrance. Kendall arches his back. James orders him to be still, under threat of the whip. Fingers Kendall while stroking his erection. Kendall comes. James slaps him for it because he didn't ask permission.

Kendall yelps in pain/pleasure. Although he's coming down off an orgasm, he begins to get another erection. "God, Kendall, you greedy little bitch." James says harshly. Kendall flinches as James brings his palm up to smack him again-this time on the chest. "Fine, but we're doing it my way, you selfish little cunt." He flips Kendall over, causing his arms to be crossed because of his restraints. "Get on your knees, Kendall." He says in a deathly quiet voice. Kendall struggles to get to his knees, but his restraints won't give. "God, Kendall, you make everything so fucking difficult." He swiftly releases Kendall from his bonds, only to fix him into new ones. He locks Kendall into a spreader-bar, hands cuffed next to his ankles, immobilized. "James, please." he pleads around his gag. It's barely intelligible, but James cracks the whip on his ass. "I didn't fucking ask you to speak."

Kendall's whimpers and moans are drown out by the sound of James' panting as he leaves bite marks across Kendall's smooth back, scraping down the rising welt on his ass, causing him to jump and whimper. He smacks the welt and reaches for his whip. "Goddammit, Kendall, I told you to shut the fuck up. Don't make me leave another one." Kendall breathes heavily through his nose, focusing on being silent and still.

James leaned in, changed his tactic. He ghosted his fingers over Kendall's welt, lightly kissed it. Kendall froze, thinking it was some sort of trick,afraid to look over his shoulder. He felt the bed sink,felt James near the foot of the bed,felt his hot breath near his entrance. Kendall clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for any of this .He involuntarily clenched his muscles and froze. "Oh, Kendall."James whispered. "You're in for it now."

He traced his fingers over Kendall's welt again. "If you won't be still for me," he said calmly. "Maybe you'll be still for someone else." James loped out of the room, leaving a helpless Kendall gagged, immobile, and terrified on the bed. Who would he go get? A girl? Kendall shuddered internally. Whoever he gets, he thought, this is going to be bad. He heard James coming back up the stairs,and he froze. The door cracked open. James crossed the room and jerked Kendall's chin up. "Look who I found." Kendall shuddered and shook his head violently when he saw who the other person in the room was. James grabbed his chin again and slapped him across the face. He leaned in, so close that the two boys' lips were almost touching. "Stop. Fucking. Moving. Kendall." he growled, and threw Kendall back on the bed. James addressed their 3rd party: "Do what you will with him." he said with a smirk and stepped away. Kendall bit his gag and quietly moaned as Logan pressed his lips to his entrance.

Logan was much different than James. He was softer, shyer, more intimate. He put two fingers in his mouth, pushed them inside of Kendall, fingered him. It was exactly what James had done earlier...but different. Kendall wasn't so afraid, and he found that he could be stiller without worrying where he was going to be hit next. He stopped struggling against his chaffing bonds, and found it almost...enjoyable when Logan began softly stroking his cock. Until he saw the look on James' face.

"Interesting." James said quietly. Kendall swallowed. Calm James was the scariest James. "I think he likes you better than me, Henderson. What do you think?" Logan backed away from Kendall, from James, and Kendall knew what was about to happen. He started squirming, hoping to distract James. "Oh my God, Kendall. Here." James said, exasperated. He crossed the room, opened his drawer, and pulled something out. "Maybe this will distract you for a minute. James returned to the bed and held a small vibrator between his index finger and thumb. He cocked his head and smiled. "Come here, Logan." he demanded without taking his eyes off of Kendall. Logan slunk over to James, obviously just as afraid of him as Kendall. James shoved the small toy into Logan's mouth before he could protest. "Suck."he commanded, holding it in place. Logan reluctantly obeyed, catching Kendall's eye. James wrenched the device away from Logan and slowly eased it into Kendall. He flicked the small toy on and Kendall instantly began to writhe as much as his cuffs would allow.

For once, James turned a blind eye to the blonde's movements, and focused on Logan, who scampered back into the corner of the room. "Logan, baby. That's cute." James said sweetly. He advanced towards Logan and jerked him up the the collar of his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned it while keeping a firm grip on the smaller boy. Logan's eyes were full of terror. What was James going to do to him?

James snaked a hand around Logan's throat, settling for a firm grip on the back of his neck. He slid his other hand down Logan's pants, stroking him. Logan's breathing quickened, his eyes wide. James raised an eyebrow and leaned in to Logan's ear. "You know the rules, Logan. No noise, unless I say so." Logan fell silent while James fondled him roughly, jerking and pinching in a painful yet almost pleasurable sensation. James continued as he jerked the boy's pants down, biting into his shoulder. "Tell me when you're about to come." he demanded. Logan nodded meekly, afraid that James would snap and treat him like he treated Kendall; leaving bruises and welts.

Logan swallowed and hoarsely whispered "I'm about to." "Already?"James chuckled. Logan nodded and James moved his hands to Logan's throat, cutting off his airways, causing the most intense orgasm Logan had ever experienced. James then turned Logan around and forced himself into the boy,oblivious to Kendall's moans as the blonde came over and over again.

Keeping a firm grip on Logan's throat, James pushed him to his knees, forced his jaw down with his thumb, opening the boy's mouth. Logan tried to squirm away, but James simply held up his palm, quickly putting a stop to that. Pulling Logan by the throat, James guided Logan's face to his hardened cock, shoved the tip into the boy's mouth. Logan froze, frightened at what he'd gotten himself into. James met Logan's eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you just gonna sit there?"

Logan swallowed hard, and began to take James in his mouth. He bobbed back and forth on James' cock, and when James felt his tip hit the back of Logan's throat, he grabbed the back of Logan's head, guiding him, showing him the exact tempo he wanted. Logan obliged, and when he heard James' breath hitch in his throat, he knew the man was about to come. He slowly slid his mouth to the end of James' cock, and flicked the tip of it with his tongue.

He felt James come, felt it drip down into the back of this throat, and he knew he was expected to swallow. James pulled back up into a standing position by his throat, and leaned in. He grazed Logan's jawline with his teeth, lightly licked the space under his ear. Logan was immobilized with fear. This was a side of James he had never seen before. He felt James' hot breath in his ear, felt his teeth come down hard on his earlobe. "You're so much more obedient than Kendall."

James crossed the room to his dresser drawers once again, and this time returned with a zip tie. He bound Logan's wrists behind him and pushed him to the bed, where an exhausted Kendall lay in his own come. "I think he's had enough fun. Don't you, Logan?" James mused. He shoved Logan to his knees beside the bed. "Remove his toy, then." he ordered, and shoved Logan's head towards Kendall's entrance.

Logan grasped the vibrator with his teeth, and tried to ease it slowly out of Kendall. James saw what he was attempting, and jerked Logan's head back by his hair, causing Kendall to scream around his gag as the toy was wrenched from him. "I know what you're trying to do, Logan." James said menacingly. "And it won't work. Treat him like the slut he is, or you're next." Logan met Kendall's eyes apologetically, and Kendall looked down in humiliation. What had gotten into James?

"Logan, stand up. Kendall, SHUT up. Go stand at the head of the bed, by his face." James addressed Logan. He struggled to get to his feet, but without the use of his arms, it was difficult. James saw, and began to get frustrated. He slipped a hand under Logan's arm and hauled him to a standing position. "God damn it. This is like fucking babysitting." James growled. Logan gingerly made his way to the head of the bed, Kendall's face level with his groin. James crossed the room to his dresser a third time, and joined Logan at the head of the bed, bearing a spider gag. He unbuckled Kendall's ball gag and swapped it for the spider gag. Kendall knew better than to put up a fight. James softly stroked Logan in order to give him an erection. and guided Logan's dick to Kendall's mouth. The hole in the gag was just large enough to accommodate Logan. "Fuck his mouth."  
James ordered, a gleam in his eye.

Logan looked Kendall in the eye and very faintly mouthed the words "I'm sorry." as he thrusted in and out of Kendall's gag. Kendall closed his eyes to the boy's apologies, but they flew back open when he felt James' tip inside his entrance. He had seen James, and knew that he was too big. Even though Kendall had been prepped with the vibrator, it was nothing compared to James. But as he felt James go deeper, he knew that that wasn't going to stop him. James, at least, was taking it slow. He slid his length into Kendall and back out again, going deeper each time. An evil grin spread across his face as he backed out of Kendall completely, lined himself up, and slammed his entire length into Kendall. Kendall screamed around Logan's cock as James torn him, the vibrations in his throat causing Logan to come. Logan gasped quietly, afraid to make any noise.

James dug his fingers into Kendall's ass, thrusting fully now, ignoring Kendall's cries. Kendall felt James come, white hot inside him. He pulled out, smacked Kendall on his now-faded welt, turned and looked around the room for his whip. Logan sank to his knees, stared into Kendall's eyes. He saw how Kendall lay, hair matted to his forehead, a sheen of sweat glistening on his face, tears in his eyes. He leaned in an softly pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead, whispered an apology. James retrieved his whip and cracked Kendall on the ass again, for the hell of it.

James picked a pocket knife up from his bedside table and cut Logan's ties away. He snapped the knife shut and surveyed the scene he had created: Logan, on his knees beside Kendall, angry red lines around his wrists and faint handprints around his neck from his choked orgasm. Kendall,wrists cuffed next to his ankles,spider gag in mouth, matching welts on his ass,bruises on his chest,back,and ass,laying on sheets damp with his own sweat,come,and blood. It pleased James more than they knew.

But James was finally tired, and he turned on his heel and walked out of his own bedroom, opting to sleep in the guest room. Logan walked around to the other side of the bed, gently unbuckling Kendall's gag, He uncuffed the blonde from the spreaderbar, and joined him on the bed. The taller boy tucked his head into the crook of Logan's neck, and Logan wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back. Logan trailed his fingers down Kendall's chest, whispering apologies and condolences.

The next day, Kendall walked into James' house, focusing on blocking out all that had happened there the night before. Logan and Carlos were already there, Carlos shouting at the T.V., Logan sitting quietly. "Man, where have you been?" Carlos asked. "Out with your family again?" Kendall nodded. "It's like they own you, bro!" Carlos laughed. At that moment, James came in and smiled greedily at Kendall. "Take your shit upstairs and wait for me." he whispered menacingly. "I'll show you who you really belong to." 


End file.
